Element Gang: Miraculous, Book 1: Power of Three (Rebooted)
by Element Writer
Summary: After seeing how my previous piece of this story was compared to the others, I've decided to reboot to where it meets with more modern standards and I'll be doing it with the help of my community. Hope you guys like it. (Plot Summary inside. The genres of this also includes Humor)
1. Plot Summary

Centuries ago, a warlord terrorized the land with the dark power of the Spider Miraculous. But the Element Gang along with a group of ally warriors defeated him with the power of magical jewels known as the Miraculous. Centuries later in Paris, the Spider Miraculous has risen once again, wielded by the evil Hawk Moth. Luckily, a new Element Gang has risen to defeat him, but in order to do so, they will need the help of two new heroes: Ladybug and Cat Noir. Together, their mission is to capture the akumas, creatures created by Hawk Moth that turn the citizens of Paris into his minions of chaos. While on duty, the Element Gang are the protectors of Paris who fight against all evil who threaten their world. But under the mask, they are a group of high school student trying to live their own normal lives. Join the Element Gang as they work together with their newest allies to save Paris from certain destruction.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't like this. I was planning on showing this after I was done with the original Book 1, but due to certain rules, I had to get this message out through a story.**

**Anyway, to all my readers and followers out there, due to acedemic issues, I am sorry to say that the latest updates to my Element Gang stories as they will now take much longer. But that will only be if I manage to resolve any complications during each week, if not, then I will not be able to update or post anymore Element Gang stories for quite a while. I know that it is terrible news to you but I am dealing with a problem that I made. I know that it is terrible news to you but I am dealing with a problem that I made. The one who wields the weapon hold the responsibility. But I promise once I get through this, I will return to create and update my Element Gang stories once again in full. Until then, au revoir, my friends.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hey, my name is Axel Frank. Most of the time, I'm just a regular guy with a normal life, but I have a secret life that no one knows yet. You might also know me as El Dragon, hero of Ronan and leader of the Element Gang. But there's more about me than you see. The costume I wear is actually made from the brooch I wear. You see, this isn't an ordinary brooch, it's a magical item called the Butterfly Miraculous. I know it isn't the most manly name and it should be called something that matches my dragon-like appearance, but the name matches it's powers. What is a Miraculous, you may ask? A Miraculous is a very powerful magic artifact that people like me use to protect the world from evil. But there's a catch. To receive a Miraculous, you need to be chosen, unlike me. You see, my Miraculous has been passed down in my family for generations. The other thing is that you also need the Kwami that comes with it. Kwamis are ancient spirits that have existed since the beginning of time. Being chosen also allows you to speak to with the Kwami of the Miraculous you choose. This is my pal Nooroo, he's the Kwami of my Miraculous._

_You see, centuries ago, these jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created by the combined elemental power of all six members of the Element Gang and great magic. These were the Miraculous. Throughout the years, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. These Miraculous had great powers that helped their wielders. These wielders were known as the Miraculous Warriors. Out of all of the Mirculous, there is only one group that is the strongest: the Great Ancient Miraculous, the very first Miraculous ever created. These seven jewels are bondee to the most ancient and powerful Kwamis ever known. Five of these Miraculous hold powers that given to chosen guardians. The Butterfly Miraculous is one of them as it gives its wielder the power of purity, cleansing any evil that has corrupted any pure soul. Though there are only two Miraculous that are considered the strongest in existence: the Earrings of the Ladybug provides the power of good luck and creation, the Ring of the Cat grants the power bad luck of destruction. My ancestors have been given the sacred duty to train every Miraculous Warrior that is chosen to master their powers and help them protect the world from evil. With these powers, the warriors kept peace and harmony._

_At least until a man stole the Great Ancient Miraculous and used their power to create a Miraculous of pure chaos and shadow: the evil Spider Miraculous, Nevix, which provides the power of darkness and corruption. Though the wielder had his power, he disn't stop there. Nevix had warmed his body and his mind. He wanted the other Miraculous powers for himself. To help him do it, he used Nevix to create akumas, creatures that he induced with dark energy that transformed people into his army of monsters. The warriors managed to defeat him and seal Nevix away where its power could no longer rise again. If the wielder of this dark Miraculous controls all seven jewels, he will achieve absolute power and bring eternal darkness to the world. He remained sealed to that day. That was until now..._

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I thought I would go more original with this. Now for the next chapter I'll be needing the help of my staff. To said staff, I will message you when we start making the new chapter. So hope to see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
